creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Innere Wut
Übersicht (Part 2.3) Manche Dinge konnte die Menschheit niemals besiegen, egal wie sehr sie dagegen ankämpfte. Eines dieser Dinge ist Armut. In jeder Stadt, egal wie Fortschrittlich sie ist, wird es wohl immer eine Unterschicht geben und so ist es keine große Überraschung, dass man nicht lange suchen muss, um heruntergekommene Häuser, Obdachlose und Trickbetrüger zu finden. Dies war einigen Suchern der Halter nur zu klar, als sie mit ihrem schwarzen Jeep durch die ramponierten Viertel einer großen Stadt fuhren. Professor Eugen Nadezha saß auf dem Beifahrersitz, auf seinem Gesicht lagen Schatten von Trauer, Wut und Hass. Er hatte seine Frau durch ein Wesen verloren, dass noch immer auf freiem Fuß war. Diese Kreatur suchte in den Winkeln der Welt nach einem Weg, ihre volle Stärke wiederzuerlangen. Der Jeep wurde von einem rothaarigen Mädchen namens Jana gefahren, während auf dem Rücksitz der Sohn des Professors, Alex, und eine bildhübsche Frau, der die Gruppe den Namen Laura gegeben hatte, saß. Drei Wochen war es nun her, dass Laura, der Halter des Beginns, der Gruppe beigetreten war. Ihr rot-goldenes Kleid hatte sie zwischenzeitlich durch etwas modernere Kleidung ersetzt. Mittlerweile besaß die Gruppe zwei weitere Objekte: Eine weiße Augenbinde, das seinen Besitzer zum Halter des Raums machte und eine schwarze Medaille, auf der ein Omega-Symbol eingraviert war bekannt als das Objekt des Endes. Die Frau, die Augenbinde und die Medaille waren drei von sieben Gegenständen, die benötigt wurden um eine Waffe zu kreieren. Diese Waffe würde den größten Feind, den die Insassen des Jeeps hatten, vernichten können. „Gut.“ Sagte Laura und brach damit ein langes Schweigen, denn sowohl Alex als auch sein Vater waren noch immer von Schmerz gekennzeichnet. „Der Halter des Widersachers ist wohl der schwierigste und riskanteste von den Benötigten!“ „Und warum?“ fragte Alex. Er bemühte sich, neutral zu klingen. „Er wird euch feindlich gesinnt sein, ganz egal was ihr tut. Und er wird alles daran setzen, euch zum Scheitern zu bringen! Ihm ist es egal, warum wir sein Objekt benötigen.“ Antwortete der Halter sachlich. Jana parkte den Geländewagen derweil auf einem Bordstein. „Ist schon in Ordnung, ich kenne die Legende! Ich schaffe es schon!“ sagte der Junge. Alex war nur auf sein Ziel fixiert. Er wollte sich an Something Worse rächen, an demjenigen, der seine Mutter auf dem nicht vorhandenen Gewissen hatte! „Ich hoffe es!“ sagte Laura knapp. „Aber fall auf gar keinen Fall, auf den Halter herein! Egal was er tut oder sagt, du darfst nicht die Beherrschung verlieren!“ Die Frau sah Alex skeptisch an, „Jana, du begleitest ihn!“ Das Mädchen sah überrascht aus, nickte aber. „Gut, dann los!“ sagte sie und verließ mit Alex zusammen das Auto. Eine Weile liefen sie durch die schmutzigen Straßen. Die Nachmittagssonne warf bedrohliche Schatten in die Seitengassen. „Du weißt, wie alles abläuft?“ fragte Jana, Alex nickte. Obwohl sie einander zunächst recht distanziert begegnet waren, mochten sie sich mittlerweile. „Wir suchen nach einem Obdachlosen unter einer Eiche!“ Dieser war gar nicht so einfach zu finden. Sie sahen zwar mehrere heruntergekommene Personen, doch es waren kaum Eichen zu finden. Einer der Obdachlosen war in eine Zeitung eingewickelt, auf der Alex nur das Wort ‚Krankenhaus‘ entziffern konnte. Er fragte sich, wie es Jeff dem Killer wohl ging. Auch er hatte ihnen seine Mithilfe im Kampf gegen Something Worse zugesagt, doch seit einem kurzen Kampf gegen diesen wurde er in einer Klinik versorgt. Alex fiel auf, dass er schon lange nichts mehr von Jeff gehört hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit für solche Gedanken. Nach einer Weile fanden sie tatsächlich einen geeigneten Obdachlosen unter einem Baum. „Was wollt ihr von mir?“ fragte der schmutzige alte Mann, als Alex und Jana sich näherten. „Los, verpisst euch, sonst werd‘ ich euch helfen!“ Seine alkoholhaltige Drohung war kaum verständlich. „Müssen wir es gleichzeitig sagen?“ fragte Jana ohne sich einschüchtern zu lassen. „Schätze schon.“ War Alex‘ Antwort. Sie beide sahen dem Mann in die Augen. „Wir möchten zum Halter des Widersachers!“ Sein Rausch schien mit einem Mal zu verschwinden. Aus seinem unfreundlichen Gesichtsausdruck wurde ein wissendes Lächeln. Wortlos stand er auf und wies seine beiden Besucher an, ihm zu folgen. Nach einer kurzen Strecke erreichten sie einen schweren Kanaldeckel, den der Obdachlose mühelos mit dem Fuß beiseitetrat und so den Abstieg in den Kanal freilegte. Aus der Tasche seiner schmutzigen Jacke holte er eine Taschenlampe hervor, die er dem Mädchen vor sich lächelnd reichte. Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete er Alex und Jana, nach unten zu klettern. Die beiden sahen sich an. „Das wird nicht einfach, oder?“ fragte Jana unsicher. „Sicherlich nicht! Laut dem, was Laura sagte, wird der Halter uns nichts schenken.“ Antwortete Alex trocken. „Und was wird er tun?“ fragte sie erneut. „Der Legende nach wird er wohl entweder versuchen uns abzuschrecken, oder uns wütend zu machen.“ Nach diesem Gespräch nickte Jana und machte sich daran, in den Kanalschacht zu klettern. Alex folgte ihr und gemeinsam gelangten sie über eine instabil wirkende Leiter in die Kanalisation. Obwohl sie beide mit fürchterlichem Gestank gerechnet hatten, als sie in die finsteren Abgründe kletterten, war der Untergrund vollkommen geruchslos. „Wo sind wir? Hat die Prüfung bereits begonnen?“ fragte Jana flüsternd. Alex schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie beginnt erst, wenn du die Taschenlampe anschaltest! Sei vorsichtig, allein der Gestank soll die menschliche Vorstellungskraft übersteigen!“ „Also gut!“ antwortete sie, holte einmal tief Luft und drückte auf den An-Knopf der Lampe. Der flimmernde Lichtstrahl zeigte den beiden, dass sie in einem runden Raum waren. Alex und Jana zuckten fast gleichzeitig zusammen, als sie sahen, dass halb verrottete menschliche Körper aus den Wänden ragten. Entsetzlicherweise schienen diese Kreaturen noch zu leben. Man sah ihnen an, dass sie bei Bewusstsein waren. Und das sie grausige Qualen litten. Manchen entfuhr ein Stöhnen. Sie jammerten, wie es nur die tun konnten, denen bewusst war, dass ihre Leiden niemals enden würden. „Wenn man der Legende glaubt, wird der Geruch kommen, sobald wir die Umgebung erkundet haben! Aber wir dürfen nicht darauf reagieren, wir müssen ihn ertragen!“ sagte der Junge so leise, dass es gerade noch für Jana verständlich war. Und Alex sollte Recht behalten. Wenige Augenblicke später wurde der Raum von einem bestialischen Gestank erfüllt. Jede erdenkliche Art von unangenehmem Geruch schien vertreten zu sein, jeder Einzelne schien für sich unerträglich und wurde noch mit vielen, vielen anderen gemischt. Alex und Jana hatten mit extremem Gestank gerechnet, aber das übertraf ihre schlimmsten Erwartungen. Sie hielten die Luft an, versuchten, nicht zu atmen und dennoch stiegen ihnen die Tränen in die Augen und sie mussten mit aller Macht den Brechreiz unterdrücken. So standen sie da, atmeten nicht und konnten nichts tun als hoffen, dass der Gestank bald aufhören würde. Alex war klar, dass es furchtbare Konsequenzen für sie beide haben würde, wenn sie den Geruch nicht aushalten würden. Jana merkte, dass ihr allmählich schwindelig wurde, als sie eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf hörte: „Wir sind die Überbleibsel von denen, die sich nicht ihrem Widersacher stellen konnten.“ Die Körper an den Wänden begannen aufzuplatzen. Der Gestank, von dem sie dachten, er könne nicht mehr schlimmer werden, bewies ihnen das Gegenteil. In Alex‘ Gesicht machte sich eine leichte Verzweiflung breit. Die fauligen Körperteile fielen mit einem widerlichen Klatschen auf den Boden. Zum ihrem Ekel bemerkten die beiden Eindringlinge, dass sie in Eingeweiden wateten. Sowohl Alex als auch Jana waren vollkommen sicher, dass sie den Gestank keine Sekunde länger ertragen würden, als dieser schlagartig verschwand. Aus dem Gemisch aus Schlamm, Blut und Eingeweiden stiegen langsam zwei Kreaturen empor. Sie passten kein bisschen zu ihrer Umgebung, denn es waren zwei Menschen von vollkommener Schönheit. Beide Erscheinungen waren vollkommen nackt. Es waren ein Mann und eine Frau, die langsam auf Alex und Jana zugingen. Mit wachsender Faszination erkannten diese sich selbst in den nackten Erscheinungen, denn sie sahen beinahe genauso aus wie sie, mehr noch: Diese beiden wunderbar wirkenden Wesen waren idealisierte Versionen von Jana und Alex. Mit einem arroganten Lächeln auf den Lippen begannen die Duplikate mit den Originalen zu sprechen: „Da seid ihr also. Ihr hattet tatsächlich den Mut, uns gegenüber zu treten.“ Sagte der falsche Alex herablassend. Dem Echten war es fast unmöglich, den Blick von seinem Doppelgänger abzuwenden. Je länger er ihn ansah, desto mehr fühlte er, wie eine irrationale, aber sehr starke innere Wut in ihm aufkochte. Er schaffte es, sich für einen kurzen Augenblick von seinem perfekten Abbild loszureißen und einen Blick auf Jana –die echte- zu werfen. Auch sie zitterte und ballte die Fäuste. Beide schienen den Drang zu haben, diese vollkommene Version von sich zu zerstören. „Das Objekt. Gebt uns euer Objekt, es muss auch in eurem Interesse liegen, dass Dheunos apo Kémelom vernichtet wird!“ sagte Alex kurz angebunden. Die beiden Nackten -beide könnte man als Halter des Widersachers bezeichnen- sahen sich an, bevor sie in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen. „Glaubt ihr wirklich….ich meine, seid ihr wirklich überzeugt, dass ihr Gegner für Dheunos seid?“ fragte die falsche Jana belustigt. „Der Halter des Pfades hat euch von einer Waffe erzählt, die Something Worse töten könnte. Er hat euch verraten, wie ihr sie erschaffen könnt, doch er hat euch nicht erzählt wie ihr sie benutzt, geschweige denn, welche Konsequenzen die Benutzung auf einen Menschen hätte.“ Sie machte eine Pause um zu lachen. „Eure ganze Suche ist völlig umsonst.“ Alex‘ Körper bebte. Der Drang diese beiden Duplikate mit bloßen Händen zu töten wurde stärker. Er spürte wie jemand seine Hand drückte. „Du hast selbst gesagt, dass wir uns nicht provozieren lassen dürfen!“ flüsterte ihm die echte Jana zu. Er atmete durch und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. „Eine verzweifelte Suche, was? Wir erfüllen wenigstens das Klischee!“ rief Alex. Er versuchte seine Wut durch den Witz zu überspielen, merkte jedoch, dass das keinen Sinn hatte. „Klischees…“ die falsche Jana setzte ein geradezu widerliches Grinsen auf. „Seht euch Menschen an. Ihr habt ein verzweifeltes Bedürfnis nach Ordnung. Ihr habt alles getan um der Welt eure Regeln und Abläufe aufzuzwingen und dann beschwert ihr euch über Klischees. Eine Ordnungswelt funktioniert nun mal nicht ohne Klischees! Aber Menschen sind wohl einfach unfähig, ihre Dummheit zu erkennen. In allen Aspekten.“ Erneut lachten beide. „Könnt ihr uns nicht einfach das Objekt geben?“ fragte die echte Jana flehend. Ihr war klar, dass Alex anfällig für die Provokationen der beiden war. Nun begriff sie auch, warum Laura wollte, dass er von ihr begleitet wurde. „Dafür hättet ihr uns die richtige Frage stellen müssen und das habt ihr nicht getan! Jetzt könnt ihr nur noch scheitern!“ rief der falsche Alex. „Aber ihr hättet sowieso versagt!“ Sein Tonfall versprühte geradezu sadistische Freude. „Ich kann es fühlen Alex! Die Wut, den Hass, die Trauer über den Verlust deiner Mutter!“ Der Angesprochene verspürte einen Stich im Herzen, der ich erschaudern ließ, was seinen Doppelgänger nur dazu veranlasste, noch lauter zu lachen. „Ja, Something Worse tötete deine Mutter. Und weißt du auch warum? Weil ihm klar war, dass ihr uns irgendwann gegenüberstehen würdet. Er verursachte die Wut, den Hass, die Trauer und die Angst und machte es dir damit unmöglich, dich dem Widersacher zu stellen, Alex. Wut, Hass, Trauer und Angst sind es, die Dheunos letztendlich stark machen. Und du bist an deiner inneren Wut gescheitert!“ Die nackte Kopie brüllte vor Lachen, als sie dies sagte. „Ich bin noch nicht gescheitert!“ flüsterte Alex zwischen den Zähnen hindurch. „Oh doch das bist du!“ sagte sein Abbild mit trockenem Grinsen. „Denn du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass es deine Schuld ist! Du hast dir Something Worse zum Feind gemacht, mehr noch, du hast ihn erst ins SCP-Hauptquartier geführt, zusammen mit deinem Vater. Deinetwegen starb deine Mutter! Du bist ein Muttermörder“ „Alex…“ flüsterte Jana mit dünner Stimme. Sie versuchte den Jungen, dessen Hand sie noch immer hielt, zu beruhigen, doch es war zu spät. Er riss sich los und stürmte mit einem Wutschrei auf sein nacktes Abbild zu. Er versuchte, es ins Gesicht zu schlagen, doch der Halter ergriff Alex‘ Arm und stoppte den Schlag mühelos. Ein triumphierendes Grinsen bildete sich im Gesicht des Doppelgängers. Er zog Alex an sich heran, sodass er mit seinen Lippen fast dessen Ohr berührte. Das Original spürte, wie der Doppelgänger ihm einen kleinen, leichten Gegenstand in die Hand drückte, bevor er ihm eine deutliche Botschaft zuflüsterte: „Lauf!“ Man hörte Erschütterungen. Die Wände zerbarsten und es entstanden Löcher darin. Langsam floss ein abstoßendes Gemisch aus Schlamm, Blut und Eingeweiden in den kleinen Raum unter Tage. Würden Alex und Jana nicht rechtzeitig fliehen, würden sie darin ertrinken…und danach würde sie ein grausiges Leben nach dem Tod erwarten. Doch Alex dachte nicht ans Wegrennen, er hegte nur den Wunsch diese perfekte Kopie von sich auszulöschen. Er ergriff den Hals des grinsenden Halters und merkte erst gar nicht, wie Jana an ihm zog. Er wollte nur zerstören. „ALEX!“ rief sie, laut aber nicht hysterisch. „Alex, sieh mich an!“ Sie zerrte an seinem Kopf und es gelang ihr, in sein Blickfeld zu kommen. „Du bist nicht schuld daran! Something Worse hat deine Mutter getötet! Er hat das Hauptquartier zerstört, seinetwegen sind so viele gestorben, darunter auch mein Mentor.“ Sie spürte wie ihr heiße Tränen über die Wangen liefen, der Morast, der in den Raum floss war mittlerweile kniehoch. „Er ist der einzige Mörder hier! Er ist ein Monster! Seinetwegen wurde dieser schreckliche Ort geschaffen! Das wir ihn bekämpfen ist nicht sinnlos! Wenn wir sterben, weiß niemand mehr wie man ihn besiegen kann! Wenn du dein Leben jetzt wegwirfst, erst dann war alles umsonst!“ Alex hörte diese Worte, doch er nahm sie wie ein entferntes Rauschen wahr. Als er Jana in die Augen sah, vergaß er für einen Moment alles um sich herum. Den Halter, den Raum, der sich mit widerlicher, todbringender Flüssigkeit füllte und sogar seine eigene Wut. Es waren nur wenige Sekunden, doch er erkannte, in welcher Lage er sich befand! „Dann haben wir keine Zeit zu verlieren!“ keuchte Alex, er steckte den Gegenstand in die Tasche, ohne ihn anzusehen, ließ seinen Doppelgänger los und rannte gemeinsam mit Jana zu rettenden Leiter, die sie an die Oberfläche zurückbringen würde. Das Gemisch aus Blut und Schlamm stand ihnen bis zu Hüfte, als sie die Leiter erreichten. Alex ließ Jana den Vortritt und hörte die beiden Geschöpfe noch einmal schallend lachen, ehe er selbst seinen Aufstieg begann. Er konnte gerade noch den Kopf wegziehen, als die Taschenlampe, die Jana vom Obdachlosen erhalten hatte in seine Richtung fiel und in der Flüssigkeit unter ihnen landete. Die Legende des Halters des Widersachers besagte, dass man seine Prüfung entweder bestand oder starb. Es gab kein Entkommen, bei einem Versagen. Dies war Alex deutlich bewusst, als er die Sprossen der Leiter erklomm, doch er wollte einfach nur weg. Raus aus dem ekelhaften Gemisch. Er wollte nicht unter den Augen des Halters verenden. Jana und Alex trieften vor Dreck, als sie die Oberfläche erreichten. Schwer atmend krochen sie aus dem Kanalschacht. Sie sahen sich um. Es war noch immer hell, doch die Straße auf der der Zugang zum Kanal lag, war wie leergefegt. Aus den verwinkelten Seitengassen kamen drei Personen. Obdachlose, die Alex und Jana bereits auf ihrem Hinweg getroffen hatten. Mit energischen Schritten gingen die Bettler auf sie zu. Ihre Gesichter waren verzerrt und schienen von unseligem Hass getrieben zu sein, außerdem hatten sie keine Pupillen mehr. Alex wusste was jetzt kam: Der Halter würde einem sein Objekt geben, auch wenn man versagte. Doch selbst wenn man es schaffte, dann aus dem Kanal zu entkommen, würden die Obdachlosen einen angreifen, zerfleischen und fressen, bis nichts von einem übrig war. Alex und Jana drehten sich um und rannten, worauf auch die Besessenen ihre Schritte beschleunigten. Erbarmungslos wurden sie durch die Labyrinth-ähnlichen Straßen gehetzt. Diese Jagd dauerte aber nicht lange, da die Jäger die Beute schnell in eine Sackgasse getrieben hatten. Der Junge und das Mädchen standen mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Was jetzt? Alex holte das Objekt, das er vom Halter bekommen hatte aus der Tasche. Es war ein kleiner, grüner Plastiksoldat. Dieses Spielzeug machte ihn technisch gesehen zum Halter des Widersachers. Es war ein Objekt, das seinem Besitzer Unbesiegbarkeit versprach. Er dachte nach. Sollte er es benutzen? Der Halter des Pfades hatte ihm davon abgeraten, die Objekte zu verwenden, doch jetzt hatte er wohl kaum eine andere Wahl. Aber selbst wenn. Diese Obdachlosen standen zwar unter dem Einfluss eines Halters, waren aber trotzdem noch Menschen, sollte er das Objekt wirklich benutzen um sie zu töten? Alex biss die Zähne zusammen. ‚Hilf mir! ‘ dachte er und konzentrierte sich auf den Soldaten in seiner Hand, doch das Objekt reagierte nicht. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Alex es nicht aus tiefstem Herzen benutzen wollte, jedenfalls bleib der Gegenstand stumm. Er wandte sich seiner Begleiterin zu: „Es tut mir so unendlich leid, Jana!“ schluchzte er, während die besessenen Obdachlosen sich nun langsam näherten, Speichel triefte aus ihren gierigen Mündern. „Ich hätte genauso reagiert!“ antwortete sie. Sie wirkte nicht wütend, nur Traurig. Alex ging auf sie zu und drückte sie an sich. Beide schlossen die Augen. So standen sie an einer Kalten Mauer und erwarteten einen qualvollen Tod. Sie hörten einen Aufschrei, gefolgt von überraschtem Grunzen und einem dumpfen Aufschlag. Kurz darauf gab es ein Geräusch wie zerschnittenes Fleisch und zwei weitere Aufschläge. „Euch kann man wirklich nicht alleine lassen, was?“ sagte eine heitere Stimme. Alex öffnete langsam die Augen. Vor ihm auf dem Boden lagen die blutigen Leichen dreier Obdachloser. Dahinter stand ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren, einem ausgebleichten Gesicht, fehlenden Augenlidern und einem in die Wangen geschnittenen Lächeln. In seiner Hand hielt er ein langes, rot tropfendes Messer. „JEFF!“ riefen Alex und Jana freudig. Sie hätten sich nicht träumen lassen, einmal so glücklich zu sein, Jeff den Killer zu sehen. „Wie hast du uns gefunden?“ fragte Alex fassungslos. „Ist jetzt unwichtig!“ entgegnete der Killer glucksend. Zu dritt kehrten sie zur Straße zurück von der sie gekommen waren. Alle drei, selbst Jeff, gaben einen Schreckenslaut von sich, als sie sahen, was sie erwartete. Auf der Straße war eine kleine Armee, bestehend aus besessenen, menschenfleischlüsternen Bettlern. Und sie kamen langsam auf ihre Opfer zu. „Bleibt zurück!“ befahl Jeff und stürzte sich auf die Menge aus Obdachlosen. Es gelang ihm, einige zu töten, doch gegen die große Anzahl an Angreifern konnte er nichts Größeres ausrichten. Er musste immer mehr Bisse, Kratzer und Schläge einstecken. Schließlich musste er zurückweichen. „Es sind zu viele!“ rief er Alex und Jana zu. „Alex, gib mir den Soldaten!“ Der Angesprochene starrte das grüne Spielzeug in seiner Hand an. „Das hat bei mir auch nicht…!“ setze er an, doch Jeff unterbrach: „Nun gib schon her!“ Jana sah Alex mit zweifelndem Blick an. Er wusste was sie ihm sagen wollte: Sollte man einem psychopatischen Serienkiller wirklich ein Objekt anvertrauen, das ihn buchstäblich unbesiegbar machte? Mit einer Handbewegung signalisierte Alex, dass sie keine Wahl hatten. Ein lautes „Fang!“ ertönte und er warf Jeff das Objekt des Widersachers zu. Als dieser seine Finger darum schloss trat eine sofortige Veränderung ein. Jeff verkrampfte sich und schien unter starken Schmerzen zu leiden. Dies dauerte nur Sekunden bevor er einen manischen Schrei ausstieß, der in euphorisches Lachen überging. Alex und Jana starrten ihn an. Er wirkte auf eine furchtbare Weise glücklich. Sah man genau hin, erkannte man, dass Jeff von einer schwachen, violetten Aura umgeben war. „Na kommt schon ihr Penner!“ schrie er und wandte sich den Obdachlosen zu. „Ich zeige euch, was man bei mir zuhause mit der Überbevölkerung macht!“ Und mit diesen Worten stürzte er sich auf die Menge an Bettlern wie ein Vogel auf einen Ameisenschwarm. Seine Klinge durchschnitt die Körper seiner Feinde wie Butter. Alex fiel auf, dass er selten jemanden gesehen hatte, der sich so schnell bewegte. Jeff wich allen Angriffen spielend leicht aus und selbst die, die ihn trafen schienen ihm nichts auszumachen. Der Killer lachte in Ektase als er dieses grausige Blutbad anrichtete. Die Besessenen fielen ihm reihenweise zum Opfer. Diese scheinbare Unbesiegbarkeit. Diese Blutgier. Der Kampf des Einzelnen gegen die Mehrheit. All das, erinnerte Alex stark an Something Worse. Das Gemetzel dauerte nicht lange. Bald war die Straße mit Blut und Eingeweiden getränkt. Obwohl Jana vor gefühlten Ewigkeiten als Pathologin arbeitete, hatte sie heute zu viel davon gesehen. Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich weg. Jeff ging langsam auf die beiden anderen Lebenden zu. Auf seinem Gesicht war ein wahnsinniges Grinsen. Alex schluckte. Was wenn der Killer sich entschied, das Objekt zu behalten und Jana und ihn einfach auch umzubringen? Doch dazu kam es nicht. Jeff streckte ihm die offene Hand entgegen, auf seiner Handfläche lag der grüne Plastiksoldat, den Alex schnell nahm und einsteckte. Wenn dieses Objekt wirklich unbesiegbar machte, müsste es doch auch reichen, um Something Worse zu töten, oder? Andererseits würde könnte man damit wohl höchstens seinen menschlichen Körper töten, Dheunos würde wiedergeboren werden. „Wie hast du uns gefunden? Wie bist du aus dem Krankenhaus gekommen? Überhaupt, sind deine Wunden verheilt?“ Löcherte er den Killer, dieser winkte ab. „Ja mit geht’s gut! Im Krankenhaus wurde ich vor nicht einmal einer halben Stunde von einer blonden Frau besucht, die gesagt hat, sie wäre der Halter des Beginns. Sie trug eine weiße Augenbinde. Sie sagte mir ich soll mich umdrehen und als ich das gemacht hab, hat sie meine Schulter berührt und ich war plötzlich bei euch.“ Jana und ihr Begleiter sahen einander lächelnd an. Offenbar hatte Laura alles getan um die beiden vor dem Halter des Widersachers zu retten. Mit der Augenbinde, dem Objekt des Raums, hatte sie Jeff zu ihnen teleportiert. „Dann habe ich nur noch eine Frage.“ Sagte Alex knapp, „warum hast du uns gerettet Jeff, du hättest auch einfach das Objekt nehmen und uns unserem Schicksal überlassen können!“ „Ich habe euch gerettet, weil wir am selben Strang ziehen.“ Antwortete der Killer. „Ich will Something Worse genauso tot sehen wie ihr. Ich will meinesgleichen Rächen: Jack, den Slenderman, den Rake, BoB, Smiledog und all die anderen aus dem SCP-Hauptquartier! Außerdem…“ als er Alex ansah, war in seinen Lid losen Augen beinahe so etwas wie Mitgefühl. „Ich habe das mit deiner Mutter gehört, Alex.“ Sein Gegenüber senkte seinen Blick. „Mir ist so etwas ähnliches passiert!“ fuhr Jeff fort, jetzt hörte man den Ansatz von Trauer. „Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, was es war. Manchmal erinnere ich mich auf eine Weise daran, dann wieder anders, die Details variieren, doch ich weiß, es war schrecklich. Das einzige woran ich mich genau erinnere ist…“ Er machte eine Pause. „Ist was?“ fragte Alex, auch er war mitfühlend. „ ‚Geh schlafen!‘ Dieser Satz hat sich in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt!“ flüsterte der Killer. Für eine kurze Zeit sagte niemand etwas. Jeff klopfte Alex auf die Schulter. „Aber ich werde dich nicht um deine Rache bringen! Ich werde dir helfen, sie zu vollstrecken!“ Der Junge erwiderte das Schulterklopfen. „Ich danke dir Jeff.“ Zu dritt stiegen sie über die leblosen Körper der Obdachlosen hinweg. Sie sollten verschwinden, bevor die Polizei kam, obwohl sie bezweifelten, dass es allzu viele Zeugen gab. Sie machten sich auf den Rückweg zum schwarzen Jeep. Nun war die Gruppe wieder vollzählig und noch mehr: Sie besaßen ein weiteres Objekt, dass sie dem Sieg über ihren Feind ein Stück näher brachte. Epilog: Gedanken „Noch einen!“ der Gast schlug sein leeres Glas auf den Tresen. „Wer trinkt denn bitteschön Wodka und Cola?“ fragte die Barkeeperin verwundert. „Ich! Ist das ein Problem?“ der Gast wirkte feindselig. „Nein, schon gut!“ sagte sie abwehrend. Sie ging zu den Getränken und tauschte sich flüsternd mit einem Kellner aus: „Hey! Siehst du den Typen da? Den mit den ungesunden Augenringen?“ Der Kellner nickte und die Barkeeperin fuhr fort: „Der ist mindestens zwei Stunden hier in der Bar und trinkt einen Wodka-Cola nach dem anderen, es scheint aber nicht wirklich zu wirken.“ „Na und? Ist es ein Verbrechen, viel zu vertragen?“ fragte der Kellner. Er wirkte desinteressiert. „Nein! Das ist auch gar nicht das Problem, dieser Typ hat etwas an sich, das mir Angst einjagt, so übel war kein Gast mehr seit…“ „Seit wem?“ fragte der Kellner leicht genervt. Die Barkeeperin senkte ihre Stimme noch weiter: „Seit diesem Killer, du weißt schon, dem mit den zwei verschiedenen Augenfarben!“ Something Worse, der Gast um den es ging, hatte ein exzellentes Gehör und bekam jedes Wort der Barkeeperin mit. Bei ihrem letzten Satz musste er ein Lachen unterdrücken, ein breites Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Sieh an, offenbar trieb Sleepless noch immer sein Unwesen. Wie hatte Something gelacht, als er sah, wie ein Psychokiller zwei Pädophile ohne Hose niedermetzelte um ein kleines Mädchen zu retten. Dieser Gedanke erheiterte ihn. „Hast du schon gehört, dass er sich mit einem anderen Killer zusammengetan hat?“ Das Gespräch zwischen Kellner und Barkeeperin ging weiter. „Mit dem, mit der weißen Maske!“ Somethings grinsen verschwand als er das hörte. Er zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. Vergo? Vergo war noch am Leben? Er erinnerte sich zurück. Es war nur eine kurze Begegnung, die Something nicht das gebracht hatte, was er wollte, doch sie hätte tödlich für Vergo enden müssen. Jetzt da er darüber nachdachte, fiel ihm auf, dass er ihn nicht getötet hatte, er hatte ihm lediglich zum Sterben zurückgelassen. Es bestand die Chance, dass Vergo überlebt hatte und offenbar stimmte das auch. Doch diese Gedanken waren unwichtig. Sobald der Fluch erst einmal gebrochen war, würden auch Vergo und Sleepless jämmerlich krepieren. Gegen die wahre Macht von Dheunos apo Kémelom waren selbst diese beiden Killer nur Staub im Wind. Doch es erwies sich als nicht so einfach, den Fluch zu brechen. Dazu brauchte er ein Symbol wahrer Emotionen und die Emotionen dahinter müssten stark genug sein. Something hatte so viel versucht. Er hatte so viele Gefühle, sowohl positive als auch negative, hervorgerufen. Er hatte grausige Morde begangen und schreckliches Leid zugefügt. Er hatte aber auch verzweifelten Menschen geholfen und Leidende erlöst. Er würde alles tun, was nötig war um den Fluch zu brechen. Der Fluch verhinderte, dass er seinen menschlichen Körper verließ und seine Existenz als Gott zurückerlangte, er verhinderte auch, dass er menschliche Seelen verschlang. Dennoch hatte er sich Teile seines ursprünglichen Körpers einverleibt und nun hatte er Erinnerungen von seiner Existenz als Dheunos im Kopf. Mehr noch, er hörte die Stimme seiner alten Mentalität, er wurde langsam schizophren. Seine geistige Widerstandsfähigkeit ging weit über die eines Menschen hinaus, doch sie hielt nicht ewig. Something musste den Fluch brechen, sonst würde er an den eigenen Erinnerungen wahnsinnig werden! Doch statt sich zu überlegen wie, saß er nachts in einer Bar und versuchte, sich zu betrinken. Er griff sich an die Stirn und begann, den Gesprächen um sich herum zu lauschen. Er hoffte, dass sie ihn auf eine Idee bringen würden. Die Gäste der Bar hatten viele Gesprächsthemen. Sex, Drogen, Alkohol, Musik, Asien, Europa und Amerika. Einer machte einen geschmacklosen Witz über den 11. September. Nichts, das weiterhalf…oder vielleicht doch? Bis zum 11. September 2001 war die amerikanische Bevölkerung fest davon überzeugt unangreifbar zu sein. Als das World Trade Center fiel, war das ein Schock für eine ganze Nation, ihr kollektiver Hass… Something hätte sich am liebsten geschlagen. Warum war er nicht früher darauf gekommen? Statt die Gefühle eines einzelnen Menschen auszubeuten, sollte er sich die von Vielen, am besten die eines ganzen Landes, zunutze machen. Vergo und Sleepless hatten sich schon lange öffentlich vorgestellt, vielleicht wäre es für ihn auch Zeit. Er dachte nach. Es war ein harter Schlag für das Ego der Amerikaner gewesen, dass zwei Türme zerstört wurden, wie wäre die Reaktion, wenn er eine ganze Stadt einreißen würde? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nicht einmal Something Worse hatte genug Zerstörungskraft um eine amerikanische Großstadt dem Erdboden gleich zu machen. ‚Versuch es! ‘ meldete sich Dheunos‘ Stimme in seinem Kopf. ‚Du hast nichts zu verlieren und zur Not kannst du dir mehr Objekte einverleiben um deine Kraft zu erhöhen! ‘ „Nein!“ flüsterte Something kaum hörbar. „Noch mehr Objekte würde mein Verstand kaum ertragen!“ ‚Keine Angst! ‘ sagte Dheunos, ‚Jetzt sind wir vielleicht zwei Persönlichkeiten, aber sobald der Fluch gebrochen ist werden wir wieder eins sein! ‘ „Na gut!“ Er würde also eine berühmte amerikanische Stadt angreifen. Aber welche? New York? Washington? Los Angeles? Eigentlich war das vollkommen egal, aber Something wollte schon immer mal nach L.A. Er würde wenigstens ein Teil dieser Stadt zerstören, und er würde sich ganz Amerika präsentieren. Würde dem Land der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten zeigen, dass er sie zerstören könnte…und würde. Die Amerikaner würden all ihre Furcht und all ihren Hass auf ihn richten, sie würden ein Symbol dafür finden (das lag in der menschlichen Natur) und dieses Symbol würde den Fluch brechen! Der Junge grinste. Something verließ seinen Platz und ging zur Toilette. Als er ungestört war holte er eine kleine, rot glühende Kugel aus der Tasche. „Zeig mir den Halter des Raums“ flüsterte er dem Objekt des Pfades in seiner Hand zu. Mit dem Gegenstand den er suchte, würde er nicht nur bequem nach L.A. kommen, er würde auch Macht über den Raum an sich haben. Mit diesen Kräften würde er es vielleicht tatsächlich schaffen, die Stadt vollständig zu zerstören. Doch zu Somethings Entsetzen zeigte die Kugel in seiner Hand keineswegs den erwarteten Halter des Raums. Sie zeigte Alex Nadezha und seine Begleiter. Something wurde bleich. Seit sechs Wochen hatte er nicht mehr nach Alex und den Anderen gesehen. Wie viele Objekte hatten sie mittlerweile? Wenn sie diese Waffe tatsächlich herstellen würden, könnten sie zu einer ernsthaften Bedrohung werden! Der Junge mit den Augenringen fragte die Kugel nach anderen Haltern: Nach dem Halter des Endes, des Beginns, des Todes, der Ewigkeit und des Widersachers. Doch sie zeigte immer dasselbe Bild. Und Dheunos war sich sicher gewesen, dass sie beim Halter des Widersachers scheitern würden. „Zeig mir den Halter des Lebens!“ zischte Something und man konnte ein anderes Bild in der Kugel sehen: Eine schwangere Frau auf einem Operationstisch. Der Junge atmete auf. Wenigstens dieses Objekt hatten seine Gegner noch nicht. Eines war ihm jedoch klar: Er musste handeln. Alex und Eugen Nadezha, das rothaarige Mädchen, Jeff the Killer und der Halter des Beginns mussten sterben. Schnellstmöglich. ‚Denk daran, Alex Seele ist sehr mächtig, es wäre… ‘ begann Dheunos‘ Stimme, doch Something unterbrach: „Sei still! Ich werde keine unnötigen Risiken eingehen!“ und mit diesen Worten ging er an seinen Platz zurück. Sein Entschluss stand fest: Er würde Alex und seine Begleiter töten. Anschließend würde er L.A. von der Landkarte fegen. Something Worse warf der Barkeeperin am Tresen achtlos ein paar Geldscheine zu, für die einige Menschen sterben mussten. Dann drehte er sich um und verließ die Bar. Übersicht (Part 2.3) ---- Okay, langsam aber sicher wird es von einer CP zu einer Fantasygeschichte, aber leider kann (und werde^^) ich nichts dagegen tun PS: Was zwischen Something und Vergo vorgefallen ist wird nicht in der Hauptstory behandelt, aber (je nach dem) währenddessen oder danach in einer extra CP erklärt :) Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:The Holders Kategorie:Jeff the Killer Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Bewertete Creepypasta